Jealous
by mrs robert crawley
Summary: Basically, Robert gets jealous, Cora gets angry, and things get smutty. A bit of fluff as well I spose. Inspired by tumblr post where Cora is dancing with some fell and Robert is just watching with Mary. Please read and review. Enjoy! xxx


**A/N** : So this idea came to me when I saw the tumblr post of Cora dancing with some random fella and Robert kind of just looking at them with Mary. SO I thought hey, who doesn't love a jealous Robert and there was a serious lack of Cobert fics in my opinion anyway. WARNING : It's really smutty because well, because I can. But please excuse my writing cause this is only my second M rated. Please R+R! Enjoy. :D

* * *

"There was nothing in it Robert!"

"Oh, please! I saw you! From all the way across the damn room Cora! I saw ye together, acting so friendly and familiar!"

"Robert, you are over-reacting as you always do when I dance with an old suitor or when you have too much to drink! Don't you trust me!? And will you please lower your 'damn' voice."

"Oh, God forbid the servants, or worse my mother would hear us arguing because 'I've had too much to drink' and you were hanging off some fellow who only tried to court you! It's him I don't trust Cora not you!" Robert wasn't phased in the slightest that his wife had sworn, she does that to mock him and seem in control. But when he saw her crystal blue eyes light up with anger as he mocked her back, well that phased him a little, because nothing terrified the Earl of Grantham more than when his wife was on the warpath.

"How dare you! How could you even THINK for one second that I would, as you say, hang off a very dear and old friend of mine who I haven't seen since the war! It was more than 30 years ago, before we were even married when he courted me! Why Robert? Why do you always do this!? You always just say what comes straight into your head without even thinking about how much it would hurt me, hurt us! You know very well that I would never be unfaithful to you, I LEFT for you! I left everything for you! And every day it just feels like you don't even care! I hope to god that was drink talking for your sake and in the morning we can talk about this properly but at this moment, I need you to get out of my room! Now!"

Throughout her whole speech Cora had pointed her finger, stepped towards him like a maniac, shouted at the top of her lungs, saw red, and looked so incredibly beautiful. Robert's eyes were transfixed on her flushed skin and the stubborn little ebony curl that had shook itself loose from its pin while she was on her rampage. He listened of course, it hurt him to realise how she really felt but, god that woman took his breath away.

"Cora, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. I know you left for me, I realise how you must feel but try to see my point of view, if there was nothing in it from your side then there certainly was from his. I saw the lust in his eyes Cora, when ye two were dancing, the space between ye was respectable but his hand that low on your back wasn't! and I just, I just lose myself when I think of losing you. I just get so angry and bitter at the thought of my whole world being taken by some other man." At this Robert turned away from her, trying to get a hold of his feelings and closed his eyes, feeling his anger subside.

"Most of the time I can control my temper because men fawning over you isn't really a big shock, you were easily the most beautiful woman in that ballroom tonight. But when he touched your arm, when he brought you a drink and called you by your first name. When Mary pointed him out to me acting 'cosy' I lost all reason and had a drink. I'm sorry and you're right I do lose control of my temper when I have one."

He turned around slowly to face his beloved, his forehead was creased and his apologetic eyes were a darker shade of blue than usual. Cora was biting her upper lip, seemingly thinking about something and grasped the polished mahogany bedpost. When their eyes met, words were not needed, every apology and feeling was already said. She knew he was just jealous and he knew she was just angry. This was just another fight, just another stress filled ball, and just another glimpse into how they both really feel deep down.

"I'm sorry Robert, I know how jealous you get sometimes and I do love the way you fight for me, really I do, but sometimes you take it too far. Cutting into the dance and holding me close really wasn't all that necessary. Although, I am also aware of how protective you are so it's not all your fault."

"Darling I'm the one who should be apologising, let's just put all of this behind us and accept the fact that we both took it too far."

"I would like nothing more my love." Cora replied, smiling as she stepped towards him, extending her hands for him to take. When he took her hands and dragged her towards him, engulfing her body with his, protecting her from the world, she felt at home. Forever safe and secure with his strong arms around her. She rested her cheek against his chest breathing in his scent, while hugging his waist and scrapping her fingernails up and down the small of his back. After a while, Robert moved his hand to her cheek and tilted her face up to his, their lips meeting instantly, his hands then plunged into her hair, taking out the pins and letting her black tresses fall around them. They moved their lips around each other's mouths in perfect rhythm. He felt her all over him at once, her hands grabbing his back and buttocks, grinding their groins together making his trousers instantly strain from his arousal. Her lips were so soft and full he just wanted to feel them against his for the rest of eternity, but unfortunately air is essential. Robert pulled away slightly gasping for air, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Do you still want me to get out of your room?" Robert's lips were millimetres from hers but when ever she would move to kiss him, he would move his head back and push his hips into her harder every time, expertly teasing her.

"Oh darling, I think you know the answer to that question." Cora replied, irritated that he avoided her lips once again.

"Tell me more about how you love the way I fight for you."

Cora knew he was torturing her, but two can play at that game and she ran her hands down to play with his behind, kneading it carefully and crawling her fingers along the inside of his thighs avoiding the area she knew he wanted her most.

"Why are you so chatty tonight darling? Usually you'd be dragging me to the bed by now." Cora smiled up at him while weaving her spell over him, she knew it was working because she could feel him hardening. The pads of her fingers lightly ran over the back of his thighs and up again and she saw his Adam's apple move up and down while he gulped.

"Just tell me?" Robert's voice cracked as he tried but desperately failed to go against all his instincts and maintain composure to continue quizzing his wife.

"I love the way your voice rises and sends shivers down my spine with each low syllable when you're angry. I love the way your eyes brighten and flash, the way your shoulders tense so I can see the muscles flex beneath your jacket. I love the way you seem so powerful, the way you're in charge of everything. The way, you would storm into my room and take me against the wall - " She reached in front and undid the belt on his trousers. - "The dresser - " Released the button. - "On the floor -" Slowly undid the zipper. -" Everywhere really. Is that enough reasons my love?" She whipped his belt from around him, causing his pants to sag and hang low on his hips

"Yes I think that will suffice." Robert coughed loudly. "I know I'm new to this whole chatting before foreplay thing Cora, but I believe that we've talked enough."

"You have no idea how much I agree with you right now."

And with that Robert slipped out of his shoes, pants, jacket, waistcoat, and all those other unnecessary barriers and annoying layers. Before he knew it, Cora's naked body was against his and he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. They were kissing hungrily, his taste buds set aflame by the taste of her, his senses alive with electricity, her touch like lightning bolts.

Robert's hands were running up and down her naked thighs, greedily drinking in every bit of silky skin she had to offer. Their tongues lapped at each other, not exactly wanting power but just the taste of their other half to be in their mouths forever.

Robert was in heaven, floating high above the world with only her. He pushed his wife's back up against the bedpost gently, trying to get a better angle to suck on her neck. Cora leaned her head back, running her hands over his back and muscular shoulders, messing his hair in the process and pulling him closer to her. Robert growled against her skin and turned so his back was to the bed before flopping down unto it with Cora straddling his hips.

Their mouths were connected again like an addict who couldn't stop using their drug of choice for sweet release. Her husband gradually moved to the top of the bed bringing her with him. She could feel his large muscles tensing under her body, but her hands left his toned shoulders for the masculine hair on his chest, running her fingers through the silver curls and lightly grazing his nipples, eliciting sharp gasps from her husband.

Robert's hands pushed against his wife's shoulder blades brining her skin to skin with him, before slowly moving his hands down her spine, causing her to shiver above him. When his hands reached her lower back and started their ascend once more, he switched to climb up her sides, running his thumbs lightly over her breasts. But temptation won the Earl over quickly as her supple, delicious, spheres called to him, begging him to pleasure them. To which he happily complied. He Grasped her breasts in his massive palms and plunged his tongue farther into her throat needing more of her, wanting everything she could possibly give.

So far nothing had gone below the waist but he was more than ready, Robert was losing it and didn't think he could actually take much more of this sadistic pleasure. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her like a predator to prey. He. Wanted. Her. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. The next moment they were flipped over and Robert was the one on top, the one in control. Dipping his head low, he tipped his tongue into the hollow of her collar-bone, sucking and swirling a downwards path on her body. As he reached lower, he deliberately avoided her nipples and instead traced around her mounds with his mouth, occasionally adding a hand, at which point Cora would arch into him letting off a low moan.

Moving lower down on her body his head now between her knees, Cora thought she would burst with anticipation. She was aware of the white linen sheets beneath her, her husband above her and his mouth very nearly entering her. She could feel herself burn in want of him to fill her so fully, feel a coil inside her tightening.

First he planted soft little kisses on the inside of her thighs before sliding his hands under his wife's body and grasping her behind to tilt his tongue into her. Cora immediately arched, nearly falling out of his grasp, the feel of her husband's large rough tongue lapping up everything she had to offer was too much.

Hearing her sigh is what caused him to slide his fingers into her, pumping against her walls while his mouth simultaneously sucked gently on her special spot. Working together to show her how sorry he really was. The scent and taste of her flooded his senses making him harden even more. Robert added another finger to her pleasure, and was thankful as she finally clenched around his hand screaming his name with release, panting uncontrollably. He crawled up her body and gazed lovingly at her flushed face, barely containing himself from diving into her with his now throbbing member.

"Cora." He warned with a broken voice, needing her to understand the effect she had on him.

"Robert, please." She pleaded, lifting her hips up trying to drive him into her.

"My pleasure." He growled in reply, as she moved her hands up to run through his hair, loving his slightly silver curls even though they were shorter than before now. He hissed through gritted teeth and started to sweat as he eased into his wife, trying not to orgasm then and there. Her walls pulsed around him creating the most wonderful sensations and he started to move, slowly thrusting at first but then upping his strength and speed.

Cora latched her lips onto his neck, softly sucking the skin there while pistoning her hips up to meet him in each perfect, erotic stroke of intense passion. Her pale smooth skin glistened in sharp contrast to his wide muscular frame in the dim light of their marital bedroom. Occasionally Robert would bend his head down to capture his wife's rosy lips, bending his biceps and holding her hostage under him. Sweat clung to their hot bodies that were grinding against one another to achieve an ecstasy so out of this world that only they could give it to each other. This was theirs. It that moment, old suitors, old age, death and servants didn't matter. In that moment, they were infinite.

Cora could feel the heat radiating off their joined bodies, creating a furnace of raw passion around them filled with the aroma of lust. Suddenly he thrusted deeper causing him to put pressure on her special spot and the world went black for a second. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist, pushing him in even further, her walls clamped around his pulsing shaft and she spilled herself around him for a second time that evening. Cora was completely at her husband's mercy, he was chasing her over the brink of oblivion. Like a lion would hunt a gazelle, she was His.

Robert watched his wife throw her head back and close her turquoise eyes, letting go forcefully which caused him to follow her to heavenly euphoria. Though, he didn't feel that was good word choice for what they just did, this wasn't angels on white fluffy clouds blowing golden trumpets. This was a love so passionate and intense it was sinful. A husband actually loving his wife, for any purpose other than producing an heir, it was forbidden and frowned upon in society. Damn society. Robert grunted and moaned his wife's name in unison with her sighs of pleasure, before the string inside of him snapped and he emptied his seed into her, spreading his warmth.

Her husband collapsed to the side whilst she wrapped herself around him to hold his body close as they recovered and breathed heavily.

"Now you can get out." Cora joked between her quick pants for breath, Robert chuckled in reply still not opening his bright eyes. She ran her fingers through his curls scratching his scalp in a soothing circular motion.

Robert hummed his approval and moved to lay on his back, putting his arms around Cora after he regained his strength. "I love you and I know you think I'm just saying it because that was incredible and rivalled that night when we were snowed in"- at this he winked at her while she laughed. -"I know that some days we say sorry more than hello. But I do love you so very much; and hello." He smiled and kissed her lips gently, settling down to sleep.

She returned his kiss gratefully and said, "hello Robert, and I love you too." They fell asleep quickly after that, smiling and knowing that even though they get on each other's nerves at times and it was both their favourite thing to do, love would always prevail. They would come out of the flames to succeed in this difficult life filled with hardships, together. As they always had before.


End file.
